


Run Away (Take My Hand)

by MNRLife



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNRLife/pseuds/MNRLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay didn't like it at home, never did, never thought she would. Low-incomes and abuse lead her to live one life, the life of a runaway. Even when she was ready for the worst, she never came across it. Well, not without the help of Calum and a few of his friends. No one thought she would be able to survive with just the help of some stupid teenage boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away (Take My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda fanatic?? I'm not sure, but I'll develop a plot later. But anyways, enjoy!  
> Wattpad Version (check here): @MNRLife

She fell to the floor, blood running down her fingers, staining her tan skin. "You little bitch! You knew she was working, didn't you!?" A large hand made contact with the young girl's cheek, making her let out a loud yelp. From the corner of the room, her mother and her younger sister sat shaking, crying, as they watched the helpless girl get beaten on by her own father. "Answer me, bitch!' 

She tried to stand up but he stepped on her ankle. She screamed, "Yes! Yes, I fucking knew!" She was sobbing into her shoulder, trying to pull back her leg. That only made the large man step on it harder. "Please, just stop!" His fist met her arm and she felt her skin grow hot. The man reeked of heavy alcohol, most likely from the dozen or so beers he chugged down at once. 

"You're disgusting," he spat at her as his hand met with her face again and she fell unconscious.

\---

Shay woke up in a cold sweat, her chest rising up and down quickly in short bursts of breath. Another terrible nightmare. Yet, her life was a nightmare. Everything about it was; the income, the bruises, the amount of crying she does. There just isn't one day where she can be left in peace rather than in pieces. She sat up on her bed - better yet, a mattress on the floor - and wiped away the beads of sweat running down her neck. The sweat was mostly caused by the California summer sun, so she was never denied waking up drenched. But today, she woke up with more sweat than usual and more fear in her system than the nights before. 

Already 7:26 AM and she can hear her drunk father yelling at her mother. Her little sister usually came into the room at this time, waking up to the sound of pots and pans bashing against their mother's body. Only four-years-old, she was the weakest link in the house. Shay was thirteen years her senior, making sure that her little sister got everything she needed, even when her own mother couldn't. Shay wanted her sister to grow up and escape this house, just as she had been planning for the past year.

She already planned it out; get her sister, Callie, to their aunt's house up North and use the money she's saved up from work to actually get away from it all. Shay lifted the sleeves of her shirt to show the cuts and bruises she received two nights go when she "accidentally" spilled her father's beer down the drain. Her father simply grabbed her by the back of her head, by her hair, and swung her across the room, bashing her into things, even a broken beer bottle that hit the top of her arm.

Callie ran into Shay's room, teddy bear in hand and pajamas all shifted on her body from being too large - being Shay's pajamas from when she six. "Shay! He's doing it again!" In her small voice, she yelled as loud as she could in case her sister was asleep and she needed to be awakened. Callie saw that Shay was already awake, arms open and a side of the bed open for Callie to fit in. On days like this, Callie would sob into Shay's bruised shoulder, falling asleep moments later only to be woken up by their father bursting through the door and yelling.

Shay had to get out, whether it be tonight or tomorrow, she needed to leave this damned house soon.

\---

Shay had finished packing Callie's bag, along with hers too. She didn't exactly explain to Callie what the plan was but Callie believed that she would stay with her older sister no matter what. Though that wasn't the case, Shay had to keep her content so she could leave with her sister without any commotion from the child. Shay already called her aunt and told her she'd be over her house the day after her escape from the house. Shay's own mother doesn't know, nor does she care, about Shay's plan to leave. "Callie, make sure you have everything that belongs to you. I mean everything besides your bed."

Callie held up her teddy bear. "Done."

Shay smiled, kissing her sister's forehead. "Good girl. Now, go make sure Mom and Dad are in their room. Whistle and come straight to my room if they are, alright?" The little girl nodded, going out of Shay's now nearly-empty bedroom. Shay waited a few minutes, hearing her sister's half-spat whistle. The toddler made her way into the room just as Shay opened her large bedroom window. For weeks, Shay has built an easy escape plan for getting out of their two-story home. She did everything she could; tied up vines, set a few blankets down for the fall. She looked at the terrified little girl. "You okay, honey?"

Callie nodded. "Are we coming back?"

Shay sighed, shaking her head. "Not for a while, honey. But I promise, by the time you come back, all of those bruises will be gone and you'll be tall and beautiful."

Callie smiled and giggled. "Like you!' That made Shay roll her eyes playfully. 

"Yeah, sure. Like me. Now, are you ready to go on our trip?" Callie nodded, feeling more relaxed in the care of her older sister. Shay had already threw down their luggage. All that was left was the leave. She took Callie's small hand in hers and guided her out the window onto a part of the roof that led to the front yard. "Now, wait here. I need to get something."

Shay went back into her room and went in search for the loose floorboard, where inside was the small box she kept. Inside were all of the things that meant the world to her, and all of the things she would need. She lifted the floorboard and took it in her hands, putting it in her jacket pocket and joining her sister outside on the roof platform. Shay closed the window and guided her sister and the luggage down the path to freedom from their prison.

When they got to the front yard, Callie held her teddy bear tight and her luggage tighter. "I'm ready."

Shay took her hand. "So am I."

And with that, they ran down the street, never stopping, running away from the house and the people who brought them so much damage. 

 


End file.
